CONTIGO SI
by CLO-VDM
Summary: UNA HISTORIA DEL SEXTO AÑO EN HOGWARTS DE LOS MERODEADORES...SUS TRAVESURAS, Y SOBRE TODO SUS AMORES...ENTREN Y DESCUBRAN NUEVOS Y DIVERTIODS PERSONAJES QUE LE DARAN UN TOQUE ESPECIAL A ESTOS CHICOS, HISTORIA COMPARTIDA CON MI AMIGA KALO...POR FAS...DEJEN


CONTIGO SÍ… 

**CAPITULO I**

**ENCUENTROS Y DESENCUENTROS.**

Los rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas más altas hasta las encorvadas cabezas de los estudiantes de quinto año en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts reunidos en el gran comedor para presentar el examen de "DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OBSCURAS" TITULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA.

¡Cinco minutos más¡- La voz del profesor Flitwick sobresalto a varios de los alumnos que estaban totalmente concentrados en el pergamino de su examen.

Un chico de cabello negro y desordenado, guapo con unos expresivos y chispeantes ojos castaños, con gafas, se enderezo y dejo de lado la pluma, revisando lo ya escrito, su nombre era James Potter, bostezo y se desordeno aun más el cabello, volteo hacia atrás para encontrarse con la sonrisa de su mejor amigo...Sirius Black sentado cuatro lugares mas atrás, quien le hizo una seña con los pulgares hacia arriba, mientras se mecía en la silla calmadamente recargándola en dos patas. Era muy bien parecido, su cabello negro le caía de forma elegante, sus ojos de un azul obscuro e intenso, una chica sentada tras él lo miraba sin prestar la mínima atención a su pergamino. Uno lugares mas atrás estaba Remus Lupin, un chico alto, pálido y delgado, de cabellos castaños dorados y ojos de miel, prefecto de Gryffindor metido totalmente en su examen, releyendo sus respuestas.

James garabateaba un pedazo de pergamino, había dibujado una snitch y junto a ella las iniciales L.E.

L. E… Lily Evans…la chica pelirroja que estaba sentada dos lugares delante de James, prefecta de Gryffindor, estudiante modelo, delgada de buena figura…pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos en forma de avellana y de un verde intenso, grandes y expresivos, ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, mientras James suspiraba al verla.

¡Plumas abajo por favor! – se dejo escuchar de nuevo la voz del pequeño profesor de encantamientos. - Por favor manténganse en sus lugares mientras yo recojo los pergaminos. ¡ACCIO! – Un sin fin de rollos volaron hasta él tirándolo, provocando algunas risas un par de estudiante lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie.- Gracias…gracias…ya pueden marcharse.

James cubrió el trozo de pergamino con las iniciales, se puso de pie, guardo sus cosas en la mochila, la colgó en su espalda y espero a Sirius y Remus, mientras veía a Lily alejarse junto con sus amigas.

Que tal, que les pareció el examen? – pregunto Sirius sonriendo a sus dos amigos, mientras salían al vestíbulo entre varios chicos.

Genial, sobre todo la pregunta diez…- respondió James, mirando de forma significativa a Remus.

"Mencione cinco características que identifican a un hombre lobo"…excelente pregunta…- respondió Remus guiñándoles un ojo a sus amigos.- los chicos siguieron caminando uniéndose a la multitud de estudiantes ansiosos por salir a los terrenos del colegio bañados por el sol. Los tres amigos caminaron hacia la orilla del lago, donde Lily y sus amigas estaban charlando animadamente…

Yo creo que el examen no pudo estar más fácil…- dijo Lily sonriendo mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigas.

Si claro…como tú eres la primera en esa clase…- respondió Clo una chica de piel blanca y cabellos negros y ondulados, con unos grandes y redondos ojos cafés.

Si Lily…tu siempre haz sido la mejor estudiante de las tres…- completo Kaloa la tercera del grupo, alta, delgada, de cabello castaño que le llegaba un poco mas de la nuca y con ojos grandes de color café verdosos que asomaban detrás de unas gafas cuadradas.

Yo opino igual que Lily…- dijo Daphne la cuarta de las chicas de pelo largo lacio y rubio dorado, sujetado en una larga coleta con ojos azules.

Ya ven si fueran como Daph… ustedes dos solo piensan en tonterías…- reprocho la pelirroja con cara de supuesto enfado a sus amigas que la miraron con aire ofendido.

Lil…eres muy injusta…que seria de ti sin nuestra alegría? – reprocho Clo…

Eso… así se habla…- apoyo Kaloa provocando la risa de Lily.

Bueno ya no discutan…- dijo Daph…

Esta bien niñas…no se me ofendan…que aunque sean un par de distraídas…las quiero…- Lily a brazo efusivamente a ambas chicas que correspondieron de igual manera.

Oh, ahí viene tu adorado tormento…- dijo Clo mirando hacia el castillo, desde donde venia el trío maravilla, por lo que se gano una mirada de enfado de la pelirroja.

No digas tonterías…- dijo Lily con disgusto al ver a los chicos – y tu mejor ni hables que para tormentos el tuyo…- respondió Lily mirando a Black, por lo que la morena se puso del color de los tomates.

Ahora si Lily diste en el clavo…- se burlo Kaloa al ver a su amiga.

No hubiera encontrado mejor forma de callar a Clo…- las tres chicas rieron, mientras Clo las miraba con cara de puchero.

Por lo menos yo no lo niego…así como "otras"- se defendió la chica con aire de superioridad, mientras las caras de Lily, Kaloa y Daph perdían la sonrisa.

Los chicos pasaron frente a ellas Clo miro a Sirius hacia varios años que le gustaba pero el nunca la había tomado en cuenta, con su club de admiradoras rodeándolo mañana tarde y noche, Kaloa también tenia su favorito entre los merodeadores… Remus, solo que ella llevaba ventaja, ya que el merodeador de ojos dorados era muy amigo de Lily por ser el otro prefecto de Gryffindor, por lo cual ellos se llevaban bastante bien. Daph tenia un mayor problema…no solo por que el chico que le gustaba no era el mas popular y encantador…Lily desde luego se empeñaba en decir que James era su peor pesadilla, que preferiría besar a un hipogrifo salvaje antes que salir con él…aunque sus amigas estaban totalmente convencidas de que el chico también era de su agrado.

James sonrió afectuosamente a Lily al pasar frente a las chicas, Lily volteo la cabeza con total indiferencia.

Algún día te cansaras de sus desprecios? – pregunto molesto Sirius mirando la cara decepcionada de James por el desplante de Lily, James solo sonrió tristemente mientras siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la sombra de un árbol donde se detuvieron.

Yo creo que el examen fue regalado…- dijo Sirius sentándose en el césped

Yo también- contesto James mientras sacaba una snitch de una de las bolsas de su túnica.

De donde las sacaste?- pregunto el moreno sonriendo

Me la robé…- respondió este con total indiferencia, mientras comenzaba a jugar con ella, dejándola volar unos centímetros y atrapándola después, con unos reflejos maravillosos, Remus saco un libro y se puso a leerlo. James seguía jugando con la snitch dejándola alejarse cada vez mas, atrayendo la atención de varias chicas que lo miraban embobadas.

De verdad no sé que le ven a Potter…- dijo Lily con fastidio.

Lo mismo que tu…- dijo Kaloa sonriendo sin dejar de mirara al chico.

Lily…no puedes negar que tiene su encanto…- añadió Clo. Lily torció los ojos y saco con brusquedad un libro para leer.

Daph…tú eres la única que me entiende…- dijo Lily mirando con reproche a las otras chicas, mientras volvía a sumergirse en su libro, mientras Daph se encogía de hombros.

Estoy aburrido…- dijo Sirius bostezando con descaro- me gustaría que fuera luna llena…

Podrías ponerte a estudiar para el examen de mañana…- dijo Remus sin despegar los ojos de un libro de transformaciones.

Yo no necesito estudiar…- dijo Sirius haciendo un ademan de desagrado. – ya me lo sé todo…- James sonrió y se desordeno el cabello una vez mas, mirando a su alrededor.

Esto te despertara Canuto…- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras señalaba a un chico sentado en las orillas del lago.

Quejicus…- dijo Sirius devolviéndole la sonrisa traviesa a James, mientras Remus miraba a ambos por encima de su libro alzando la ceja con disgusto. El chico al que estaban observando se puso de pie, guardo algo en su mochila y comenzó a caminar…ese chico era Severus Snape, era pálido y con cabellos negros, ojos negros pequeños y fríos, delgado y alto. Sirius y James se pusieron de pie mientras Remus movía la cabeza de forma negativa esperando lo peor.

Todo bien "Quejicus"…- dijo James en voz alta sobre saltando un poco a Severus que reacciono de inmediato sacando su varita.

"¡Expelliarmus!" – dijo James antes de que Severus terminara de levantarla. La varita salió volando varios metros mientras Sirius reía a carcajadas. Todos los estudiantes del rededor miraban atentos la escena, entre ellos las tres chicas. Snape se lanzo al suelo tratando de recobrar su varita, James y Sirius se acercaron a el varitas en alto, James miraba de reojo hacia el lugar donde estaban Lily y sus amigas.

Cómo te fue en el examen…Snivelly? – dijo James

¡Impedimenta! – grito Sirius al ver un movimiento de Snape para tratar de recuperar su varita de nuevo. Snape hacia vanos intentos de ponerse en pie

Espérate…- dijo mirando fríamente a James, que sonreía.

Cómo para que? – pregunto Sirius alzando la ceja y mirándolo con diversión.

Esto se acabo…- dijo Lily poniéndose de pie para ir hasta donde estaba le desagradable escena. Daph miraba con especial angustia la escena.

Lily…- dijeron sus amigas poniéndose de pie y tratando de alcanzar a la pelirroja que lanzaba chispas por los ojos.

¡DÉJENLO YA¡ - Sirius y James voltearon para ver de donde provenía la voz, James sonrío y de inmediato como un acto reflejo se llevo la mano al cabello para desordenarlo.

Todo bien Evans?- pregunto James con una sonrisa cautivadora y un tono amable y maduro en su voz que no obtuvo el resultado deseado.

"¡Déjenlo ya!" – repitió la pelirroja viendo a James y Sirius con total desagrado. – ¡El no les ha hecho nada!

Mmm…- dijo James pensando en el punto. – El hecho de existir cuenta? – varios de los espectadores rieron por el comentario de James, provocando que el enfado de Lily aumentara

Lily…- dijo Clo tomándola por un brazo.

Lily… nada – respondió con disgusto a su amiga que la miraba con temor. – Te crees muy gracioso…- dijo fríamente dirigiéndose a James.- pero solo eres el tipo más arrogante y engreído que he visto en mi vida…déjalo ya!

Lo dejo si sales conmigo …- dijo James tratando de ser agradable y de forma rápida. – anda Evans …sal conmigo…y nunca volveré a poner mi varita en Quejicus…- mientras detrás del hechizo que estaba sobre Snape iba perdiendo fuerza.

No saldría contigo…ni aunque fueras él ultimo hombre sobre la tierra Potter…- dijo Lily casi gritando, mientras sus amigas seguían tras ella tratando de calmarla.

Mala suerte Cornamenta… - dijo Sirius divertido, volteando hacia Snape, pero ya era tarde, esta tenia ya su varita en alto, un rayo de luz verde salió dirigido a James, haciéndole una ligera herida en su mejilla salpicando de sangre su camisa. Varias chicas gritaron asustadas, James giro y otro rayo salió de su varita provocando que Snape flotara de cabeza en el aire, su túnica caía sobre su cabeza dejando ver unas piernas flacas y pálidas y unos grises calzoncillos, ante las carcajadas de varios de los presentes, pero en especial de Sirius y James. Clo y Kaloa esbozaron una sonrisa intercambiando una mirada entre ellas, Lily las miro con enfado, ambas bajaron la cabeza y volvieron a la seriedad.

¡Bájalo de ahí! – dijo Lily mas enfadada que antes.

Como tu digas…- dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia, Snape cayo bruscamente sobre el césped entre un lío de ropas, se puso de pie y volvió a apuntar a James con su varita, pero esta vez fue Sirius quien le lanzo un hechizo para proteger a James.

"¡Locomotor mortis!"- Snape se desplomo totalmente rígido como una tabla. Lily saco entonces su varita y apunto con ella a Sirius.

Quítale el hechizo…ahora…- Sirius la miro con cautela, mientras James se ponía algo pálido.

Que hacemos?- dijo Kaloa en voz baja a Clo, ambas detrás de Lily. Daph, estaba pálida sin pronunciar palabra mirando a Snape.

Creo que nuestra mejor opción es quedarnos calladitas y donde estamos…- respondió la chica sin perder detalle del enfrentamiento.

Evans…no me obligues a hechizarte - dijo con suficiencia James, ganándose la más pura mirada de odio de los verdes ojos de la pelirroja.

Entonces quítale ya ese hechizo…- James le sostuvo un instante la mirada…se volvió hacia Severus y pronuncio el contra hechizo

Listo…- dijo mientras Snape se ponía de nuevo en pie. – tienes suerte de que Evans haya intercedido por ti…

Yo no necesito ayuda de pequeñas e insignificantes sangre sucias como ella…- Lily lo miro un segundo y sonrió fríamente. Kaloa y Clo dieron un paso a delante dispuestas a defenderla pero Lily las detuvo con el brazo, mientras Daph se mantenía a distancia.

Bien…ten por seguro que no volverá a ocurrir…y yo que tu iría directo a lavar esos pantalones…Quejicus…

Pídele una disculpa a Evans! – grito James totalmente fuera de sí, apuntándole con la varita.

No necesito que tú lo obligues a hacerlo Potter…tú eres igual o peor que él… - dijo Lily mirando al chico con aprensión.

Que? – dijo James sin entender – Yo jamas te llamaría una…ya sabes…- dijo indignado por la comparación de Lily.

Andas por ahí desarreglándote el cabello, creyendo que se te ve genial como si acabaras siempre de bajar de una escoba…presumiendo de tus dotes de gran buscador con esa estúpida snitch, andando por ahí hechizando a cualquiera que se te pone enfrente solo por que puedes…tu ego es enorme Potter…ME ENFERMAS!- Lily dio media vuelta y salió corriendo rumbo al castillo, Kaloa y Clo se miraron un segundo y corrieron tras ella.

EVANS! – grito James desesperado. Pero Lily no miro atrás. - Que le pasa a esa chica?- dijo James tratando de recobrar el tono casual en su voz.

Bueno… por lo que pude entender…ella cree que eres un poco …presumido compañero- Sirius se alzo de hombros sonriendo.

Bien…muy bien- dijo furioso el James. Otro rayo de luz salió de la varita de Sirius y Snape volvía a estar cabeza abajo.

Quien quiere ver como le quito los pantalones a Quejicus…

Lily…Lily espera…- Clo y Kaloa gritaban detrás de la chica que corría como si de ello dependiera su vida, Daph las seguía pasos atrás.

Lilian…detente… - dijo Kaloa desesperada, Lily se detuvo y volteo a ver a las chicas que estaban tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Mujer…que manera de correr…- dijo Clo recuperando la sonrisa.

Lils estas bien?- pregunto Kaloa acercándose a la pelirroja que tenia la cara totalmente colorada

Si estoy bien, es solo que necesitaba urgentemente alejarme de Potter…- Clo y Kaloa

intercambiaron una mirada.

Creo que fuiste un poco dura con el Lily… - comento Clo, mientras Lily la miraba inexpresiva.

Si Lily el solo estaba defendiéndote…- añadió Kaloa - Pero él comenzó todo…- dijo Lily tratando de justificarse.

Lo sabemos Lily…pero tu sabes que entre ellos y Snape siempre ha habido una como llamarlo…una rivalidad…- dijo la castaña tratando de convencer a la pelirroja.

Pero esta vez el no les había hecho nada…- Daph llego junto a las chicas, Lily la miro de manera particular.

Lily, tu sabes que siempre están buscando la oportunidad de demostrar quien es mejor… además es un Slytherin.- dijo Clo haciendo una mueca de desagrado, que hizo sonreír por fin a Lily.

Yo creo que Lily hizo bien en defender a Severus…- dijo Daph

Severus?- dijeron Kaloa y Clo al escuchar a su amiga.

Desde cuando es …"Severus" Daph? – pregunto Clo alzando la ceja

Mmm…

Daph? – inquirió Kaloa

HOLA MIL GRACIAS...AQUÍ LES DEJO A OTRO DE MIS HIJOS( FICS) PARA QUE LO ADOPTEN ... ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS...OJALA LES GUSTE...BESITOS!...NO ME OLVIDEN


End file.
